


【呈丘/ABO】钝感

by ccomerry



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccomerry/pseuds/ccomerry





	【呈丘/ABO】钝感

01.  
贺呈还记得第一次见到丘的时候，少年青了一只眼圈，挂着两管鼻血，被钳制住的双臂兴许还受了伤，嘴角因为疼痛和戒备抿得很紧，然而玻璃珠似的一双色素寡淡的眼睛里却缺乏神采，没有愤恨没有恐惧更没有敬畏，只有种不符年龄的清冷和淡漠。  
贺呈盯着他看了一会儿，不是因为他的伤和眼神，倒是因为那一头白发和浅灰色的眼睛。很少见。很意外地居然有点像他的顶头上司。  
那时贺呈年级尚小，在组里还没站稳脚跟。他父亲送给他当亲信培养的他没要，丘这个被告诫要提防着培养的却被他留作贴身保镖。

02.  
一年半的磨合时间，能让丘对贺呈忠心耿耿，能让贺呈放心丘顶着自己的名义代办大小事宜。也许，打从第一眼，贺呈少年老成的目光就剥开丘的皮囊，看到了一个理应与他惺惺相惜的灵魂。

03.  
那时候丘还没有分化性别，分化年龄已经明显晚于平均水平，有极高的可能会是个Beta。如果当初贺呈知道丘后来会分化成一个Omega，想来他不会把他留在身边。

04.  
丘第一次发情期来临的时候人在自家领地的酒吧。酒吧这种地方本就鱼龙混杂，更何况是贺家地界儿上最有名的「蓝胡子」，酒池肉林里Alpha的比例占有八成，暧昧的信息素纠缠蒸腾在炫目的彩色光斑里，比迷幻剂的效果还要糜烂撩人得多。  
要命的是丘是个闻不出信息素味道的异类，对发情期到来的前兆还感觉迟钝。  
贺呈一向对拼酒没什么兴趣，手下拉帮结派地去酒吧他也从不参与。只是那次刚完成一件大任务，有半个月的休假，酒局也就有了庆功宴的味道，贺呈便也顺道过去坐坐。  
好在他们呆在酒吧地下的包间，而贺呈临走前发现了丘的异状。他坐得离丘最近，渐渐发觉空气里那股酒味浓郁得有些异常，甚至带着难以抗拒的煽动性。席上莫名躁动起来，贺呈不动声色地看向丘，见他一手支着脑袋一手摩挲着酒杯，一贯地寡言，眼神却有些涣散。  
贺呈蹙起了眉。有点不太对劲。  
他在丘双眼眯起手腕支撑不住脑袋滑向一边的时候眼疾手快地接住了他，低头靠近的一瞬间，汹涌刺激的信息素扑面而来。  
——有烈性酒的辛辣、淡淡的茴香和一丝柑橘甜，像极了响尾蛇酒的味道。  
他果断拽着丘的胳膊一把把人提溜了起来，趁着丘还有点意识赶紧把他架走了。  
“阿丘喝醉了，我带他先走。”

05.  
贺呈几乎没法相信他从丘身上嗅到的是来自Omega的信息素。他从未闻到过如此辛烈的Omega信息素，更没见过丘这样从体格到性格都充斥着Alpha特征的Omega。如果不是从酒吧楼梯到大门的那段路上吸引了无数道着了魔似的眼神，而从酒吧到他家的路上小腹的一团燥火烧得他越来越硬，他会以为丘被哪个Omega莫名激发了发情期，而回来给他打一针Alpha抑制剂。

“你是个Omega?”  
丘迷迷糊糊地被贺呈丢在客厅的沙发上，先是奇怪为什么不是小弟而是贺呈送他回家，后才反应过来他居然在贺呈的家。再次，才对贺呈的话作出了反应。  
他半睁着眼盯着贺呈的脸，突然嗤笑了一声：“你喝多了吧。”  
贺呈探究的眼神从丘搞不清楚状况的脸缓缓移动到他支起帐篷的下半身，然后上手解开了他的裤腰带。  
“……诶。”丘猛地攥住了贺呈的手腕。  
“你不知道自己的性别？”贺呈掀起眼角居高临下地看着他，“要不要我帮你确认？”  
忽然拉近的距离让他把贺呈吐字间喉结的滑动都看得清楚。丘什么味道都没嗅到，却感觉有什么抚过他的全身，一股热潮蓦地从身体深处向四肢百骸烧燎，激起一阵过电似的酥麻。他瞪大了眼，意识霎时清明几分，脑子里却一团浆糊似的越搅越乱。  
丘这才后知后觉地发现自己的下身早已被拘束在紧身又粗糙的布料里勒得发痛，而真正勾起他欲求的，却是身后空虚的、躁痒的、逐渐湿润熟软的入口。

06.  
那天贺呈还是从急救箱里给丘翻出了一只Omega抑制剂。  
丘尚且没有完全接受自己的性别，他没有半点趁人之危的意思。

07.  
丘是Omega这件事，只有他本人和贺呈知道。贺呈的手下Alpha和Beta对半分，这个消息让他们知道自然无益。后来贺呈想起那天手腕上留下的淤青，觉得只要发情期不暴露，告诉他们丘是Omega也没人会相信。  
既算封锁消息也算员工福利，贺呈给丘提供最优质的抑制剂，然而优质的抑制剂能避免给身体带来副作用，常时间使用抑制剂可能引起的反弹却是规避不了的。  
“你不打算找个伴侣吗？”  
“不打算。”  
“阿丘，你知道长期使用抑制剂会有什么后果。”  
“到那个地步再说吧。”  
“……”

08.  
闻不到信息素这一先天缺陷让丘对A与O之间的性吸引毫无概念，他没正式进入过发情期，更意识不到热潮会对他自恃的武力有多大影响。  
这点贺呈教不了他，又担心如果真有万一，他保护不了他。

09.  
丘发情期第四次来临的时候，贺呈劝止了丘继续使用抑制剂，丘让贺呈给他留了一个临时标记。  
丘发情期第五次来临的时候，贺呈轻轻揉捏着丘曾留有他牙印的腺体，吻上了他的侧颈。

10.  
丘家里装抑制剂的那个柜子上了锁，抑制剂是贺呈买的，锁也是贺呈的，唯一一把钥匙还在贺呈口袋里。  
丘给贺呈配了一把他家的钥匙，原来养在职工公寓的那只金毛现在基本算是寄养在他家了。

11.  
一般在赌场、夜总会这类地方镇场子的事贺呈都不太派丘过去，那天倒是让他给他弟弟惹出的事擦屁股。  
街头混混那点斤两自然伤不到他半分，倒是他那最常戴的那双纯黑的机车手套被不小心割豁了个大口子，看样子肯定是不能用了。难得他打架还动了半分火气，剥了手套之后把一巷子人揍得没一个有力气能翻身的。他血淋淋一双手只是骨节上蹭破点皮，沾的尽是别人的血，可不知道是身上血腥气儿太重还是指甲缝里血迹没洗干净，回家之后端狗粮喂狗的时候贺呈家那只金毛都没像往常一样扑过来。  
好在第二天那条没心没肺只会伸舌头摇尾巴的傻大个就又敢爬上丘的肩膀、趴上丘的脑袋，围着他的腿团团转了。  
贺呈来看它的时候丘把那双染血的破烂手套丢在他面前。  
“又是当保姆又是给垫后，还搭上我一双手套。”  
贺呈瞥了那双手套一眼，视线又不动声色地在丘两只手上转了一圈，眉眼柔和下来。  
“明天赔给你就是了。”  
他揉了揉丘后脑勺短刺的白色头发，手掌顺着弧度滑到后颈，不轻不重地捏了一把。所有Omega的腺体周围都是敏感地带，丘顿时被激得一激灵，看着那人含了笑意的眼睛，觉得对方用眼神和动作对他说了一句：“乖。”

对于自己被顺毛这件事丘没什么接受障碍。  
贺呈偶尔直接表露出的温柔与他阴沉起来堪称凶神恶煞的面容反差太大，吃软不吃硬的他尤其吃贺呈这一套。

12．  
临走前贺呈突然地摸了一下丘的耳垂，指尖在肉凹下去的部位往里抠了一下，露出一丝似是诧异又似是满意的表情。  
“你有耳洞？”  
“很久之前打的吧。一直没戴过东西，还没长起来？”  
丘回答得漫不经心。  
贺呈略有深意地盯着他耳朵看了几秒。  
“别浪费了。”

丘望着贺呈离开的背影，蹙着眉仔细回忆了一下自己最近的身体状况，大概掐算了一下时间，终于明白：  
他发情期快到了。

13.  
第二天丘果然收到了一个包裹，里面一共三双机车手套，一只精致的首饰盒子。  
手套一双原版，一双同个牌子的升级版，一双名牌，价格要比他原来那双贵上一倍。  
首饰盒里是一颗很小的黑曜石耳钉，怎么看怎么像贺呈一直放床头柜里很久以前戴过的那一只。  
另外，又没给他寄抑制剂。  
这他妈动的是什么心思真是半点没遮掩。  
丘唇角忍不住一勾，从鼻腔里发出一声笑声。

14.  
这几天贺呈把丘贴身放在身边没让他单独出过任务。晚上贺呈加班丘陪跑，百无聊赖的丘跑去自家公司的酒吧水台喝酒，贺呈也没太约束他。作为一个不嗜酒少抽烟的“五好青年”，贺呈不会允许丘在烟酒上挥霍，但到底有份私心，总是尽可能纵着的。  
他搬到隔壁休息室办公，隔着玻璃墙看到丘喝得背脊塌了，空气里溢出一丝再熟悉不过的响尾蛇酒味。  
贺呈的脸色顿时沉了下来。  
所幸这一层的员工已经下了班，他直接把人拖进了休息室，拉下百叶窗，反锁了门。

15.  
领带、袜子、皮带、衬衣、裤子被胡乱地丢了一路，一双赤裸交缠的躯体动作粗鲁得几乎像在互搏。漆黑的房间里电子器械的几星光点成为了唯一的光源，他们几乎什么也看不见，丘被贺呈摁着后退的时候腰撞到了桌子，后又被椅子绊得差点摔倒。他一脚把那只椅子踹到角落里，一只手臂勾着贺呈的脖子一手扣着他的后脑勺，纠缠的唇舌始终没分开过。  
寂静的密闭空间里只听到粗重的喘息声和淫靡的水声，呼出的炽热气息尽数扑在对方脸上，仿佛要将皮肤灼伤。  
终于丘的腰重重抵到了房间里最大的那张办公桌的边缘，贺呈猛地用力把丘抱坐了上去。  
“哈啊……带套了吗？”  
“没。”  
“你盯着老子这么多天随身都不带个套？”  
“在衣服里，没空去找了。”  
贺呈顺着丘的下颌到颈线一路吻了下去，把对方尚未出口的话颤抖着变成了呻吟。

16.  
贺呈喜欢丘的声音。那低沉沙哑的嗓音呻吟起来伴着喘息和时断时续的喉音，压抑着嘶哑着又掩不住情动时的黏腻和高昂。也许没有人会也没有人敢去想象那是丘会发出的声音，只有贺呈听过，只有贺呈知道，那与丘在床上的模样没有半分违和，反让他全身滚烫沸腾的血都下涌，让他情不自禁去舔舐啃啮那双唇线硬朗却被濡湿碾磨得过分艳红的唇。

17.  
胸部算不上丘的敏感部位，但为了不让那颗埋在他颈窝里吮咬的脑袋在他脖子上留下太张扬的印记，丘还是扯着贺呈后脑的头发把对方强硬地拉远了一点，然后勾着贺呈的脖子，靠腿和腰的力量把自己往前送了点儿，直把微微挺立的乳尖送到了那人嘴边。  
“要舔就舔这儿。”

18.  
贺呈略一抬眼，那双漆黑的眸子自下而上地望着他，眼里的光像匕首的锋芒，狭长的眼尾蓦地染了一分带血腥气的红。那眼神明明看似冷得像头独狼，眼底却压着汹涌着膨胀着几乎要发出啸叫的一团烈火。  
丘从没说过，看到贺呈向来古井无波的淡薄的眼染上兽性的情欲，会让他有种刀尖舔血般的刺激感。那神情性感过头，纵使青天白日下偶然想起来，也能勾起他身体深处的痒。

19.  
在桌沿上翻来覆去几次，两人从桌子辗转到墙上，最后半摔半躺地倒在了地板上。  
突然被丘用力掀到身下换了个体位的时候贺呈没有半分挣扎。他微微眯着眼注视着丘自己上下吞吐自己掌控节奏，极具侵略性的眼神从对方紧蹙的眉，到悬着汗珠的高挺鼻梁，到线条粗犷凌厉的下颚，到颤抖滑动的喉结，到锁骨、胸膛、腹肌，一点点一寸寸下移，直到颤抖几不可见的大腿。  
“不够深。”  
贺呈哑声道，突然伸出手，钳住丘的腰，五指和掌心用力嵌进滚烫饱满的肌肉，狠力向下压的同时猛地挺胯撞了上去！  
“嗯等……啊啊——！”  
“别……操你……唔……”  
“哈啊……贺、贺呈……！”  
生殖腔被硬生生顶开的剧痛和同时袭来的快感让丘觉得自己的大脑和身体要一起裂开了。他眼底生理性地泛了点湿气，真使了三分狠劲去推贺呈，久违地咬牙切齿地沉声骂了出来：  
“老子还不想怀孕！嗯啊……你、他妈给我退出去！”

20.  
丘并不讨厌粗暴的性爱，相反地，他内心深处隐隐渴望野兽般互相撕咬似的相互掠夺和侵占。贺呈远比他想象中温柔，从他们第一次做爱之后丘就这么认为，有时候甚至温柔到不符合他侵略性极强的气质和霸道凶猛的信息素。

21.  
贺呈的手安抚似的一下下揉捏摩挲着丘的脊背，嘴唇却重重抵上他颈部的腺体，把粗重而炙热的吐息全部喷在对方的脖颈和耳根，感受着薄薄一层皮肤下血管的跳动和信息素腥烈的酒香。然后，缓缓张开了口——  
“嘶……”  
血腥气和咸涩的味道立刻从齿间漫了出来。  
贺呈清楚丘果真挣扎起来他也不能保证绝对压制得住他，丘没想真把他推开，但推拒的动作里是带了三分实在的怒气。于是他没继续横冲直撞地往里顶，而是磨蹭着紧实滚烫的内壁，同时作了个临时标记缓和浓郁到快稠化成液态的信息素，试图揪回被热潮覆没的理智。

22.  
“嗯嗯……哈啊……”  
阿丘没压着自己的呻吟，他朦胧中盯着贺呈的侧脸，眼里浮上一层不经意的笑意。  
他知道，就算贺呈对他明晃晃露了獠牙，也能尤着他凭理智把嗜虐欲收下去。然而他不需要被贺呈在床上这么惯着宠着，他可不是个柔弱娇嫩的Omega。  
丘没吭声，只尽可能用上腿部力量把双腿张地更开，缓缓把身体后仰，把重心全部交给了与他烙铁般紧密相嵌的那个人。  
“操吧。”

23.  
有时候双方体力太好也不见得是件好事。贺呈搂着丘从电梯到地下停车场再到自己的车里，两人衣冠不整意犹未尽，一路摸摸蹭蹭在车里又擦枪走火来了一发，等贺呈开到家把丘抱回屋子里时，天边都泛了鱼肚白。

24.  
那天晚上加班的员工们准备向老板报备申请下班时，意外地发现他们的老板并不在办公室。  
后来途径案发现场那层时大家集体被空气中浓郁的信息素味逼退两步，全部的Alpha员工吓得落荒而逃。

25.  
避孕药是必须要吃的。但是耳钉丘乖乖戴了，成结标记后丘对自己的味道没什么概念，旁人却是闻得清清楚楚，自此贺呈眼里总是围着他的Omega的什么莺莺燕燕、苍蝇蝴蝶终于散了。  
贺呈是个行动派。他不屑于亲自去赶那些找丘调情约炮的男男女女，毕竟贺家男人的信条——凡他看上的总归是他的。

26.  
除了在床上，丘潜意识里还是一直当自己是个Alpha，又作为一个男人，投怀送抱者他向来不刻意推拒，只是从来不会跟谁走也不会带走谁。  
贺呈很好，无论是体贴还是激情还是技巧还是身体契合度，他们都深深为彼此着迷。丘没必要去找别的人。  
这点让丘觉得贺呈对他宣示主权也无所谓，揭示他的Omega身份也对他造成不了什么影响。  
当然，丘不会说出来的是，贺呈在他心中的地位是旁人不能比的。如果Omega需要一个Alpha的话，那他就是贺呈的吧。

27.  
过了很久的某一天，对于一个Omega而言嗅觉天生残废的丘突然觉得自家老板的味道不太对。  
“贺呈，我怎么觉得你最近烟味这么重。”  
“……什么样的烟味？”  
“烟味还能有什么样的？”语气不耐。  
“烟草味，胡椒的辣味，雪松木香，一点很淡的黑咖啡味。”  
“……对。”  
“那是我信息素的味道。”  
贺呈微微抬眼，深邃的黑瞳里映出丘露出一丝错愕的脸。  
他勾起唇角。  
挺好，看来他的Omega只认识他一个人的味道。

FIN.


End file.
